


It's the Lipstick for Me

by caslinproductions



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslinproductions/pseuds/caslinproductions
Summary: Mmmmm. Yup. Aftercare for this one was rp'd, so sadly it doesn't exist in a pretty format. But they took a bath together and it was really cute. Originally written December 2020.





	It's the Lipstick for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm. Yup. Aftercare for this one was rp'd, so sadly it doesn't exist in a pretty format. But they took a bath together and it was really cute. Originally written December 2020.

His hands are on their wrists the instant they lock the bedroom door. In one swift motion, he has their arms above their head, his body pressed to theirs, pinning them against the door. "You have to stop teasing me like that, Gorgeous," he snarls in their ear as they try to wiggle out of his grasp. But it's pointless, he's bigger, stronger, determined; he's not letting them go without a little bit of punishment first.

\--------

Monday they seemed to be wearing their usual oversized shirt and loose-fitting pants combination. Maybe they were wearing more makeup than usual, but nothing incredibly abnormal. 

By Tuesday morning, he'd already figured out what they were doing. The why is always the same: attention. His attention, specifically. They always try too hard, too, because there's rarely a moment when his attention isn't focused on them. Sometimes he wishes he could ignore them, for their own good, but he can't help himself. 

Tuesday they had opted for significantly tighter black pants and a flowy, deep red, low-cut top. 

"Pushing the limits of the dress code today?" he remarked in homeroom that morning as they turned around in their seat to say something to Cain.

"You're one to talk," they smirked back, nodding toward his half-buttoned shirt. "As misogynistic as the rules are, I think 'shirts should completely cover the student's chest and abdomen' applies to your tits as well."

Wednesday they decided to go full-femme. Hair styled, full face of makeup, navy blue bodycon dress; this was just their way of confirming his suspicions. They hardly ever flat-out asked for a scene or a punishment. They typically "acted out" in some way that was, at this point, only mildly irritating. But they needed to feel like they had earned it. " _ Watch yourself _ ," his text had read that afternoon.

Thursday was less dramatic, but they still managed to stray in and out of his thoughts all day with their cuffed jeans, dark grey button up, and fitted jacket. It was the rich purple lipstick, however, that continued to linger in his mind; memories of their lips trailing down his bare chest, leaving behind smudged tracks of that very same color. Their parted lips fully taking him in with a moan. "Second warning," he hissed as they walked by his car that afternoon.

Friday was the finale, of course. Short black skirt, fishnets, emerald green sweater that sits just off their shoulders, black lipstick, and those damn boots that seem to go with every outfit they've worn this week. He eyed them as they made their way to Cooper's desk during homeroom. They turned back to glance at him, to make sure he was watching, before they carefully leaned over Cooper's desk and whispered something in his ear. 

"You're definitely pushing your luck today," he murmured as they returned to their seat. "Any further and we all would've seen your ass."

They turned around to face him, a grin spread across their lips. "It's long enough. Even had Phoebe witness the 'fingertip test' before I left the house. Not my fault my arms are short."

He pulled them away from their friends at lunch, leading them to a secluded corner of the school. Without hesitation, his lips were on theirs and they clawed at his back, urging him to deepen the kiss. His fingers found the hem of their skirt and a hand made its way up their inner thigh, stopping where their underwear should be.

"Oh," he muttered, breaking the kiss. "You're not…" he trailed off as they nodded and smirked in response to his unspoken question. "You really are in trouble now," he growled as he easily slipped a few fingers inside them. They pressed their mouth against his to keep from crying out as his fingers hastily brought them to completion.

"I'll drive you home this afternoon." He kissed their forehead before heading to his next class.

‐‐‐‐‐‐‐

"And what are you gonna do about it, Mister?" they ask, as they give up their escape plan and relax against the door.

"First, I'm going to order you around and call you something degrading, if that's ok," he pauses and looks to them for approval. They nod eagerly and he hears them whisper,  _ yes, please _ . "Second, I'm going to break in that riding crop you begged me to buy. Then, I'm going to fuck you." They could already feel him starting to get hard as he pressed his body into theirs.

"That seems reasonable," they agree with a smile. He loosens his grip on their wrists as he turns and nods toward the bed.

"On the bed. All fours. Shoes off. Everything else stays," he orders as he moves to pull his tools out from under the bed. For once, they do as he says without talking back.

"One for every day of the week, and a sixth for being a little slut at lunch," he states as he swings the crop a few times, getting a feel for its weight in his hands. He wants the hits to land with force, to sting a bit, but not be so forceful that it leaves welts. He knows that would be too much for them, at least this first time.

"Oooh, greeeen," they coo as they pull their skirt up over their back end and lean down on their elbows. "Tell me more about how I'm your little slut, Mister. I like that."

"Your legs are always wide open for me, Gorgeous. Any time, anywhere. You probably would've let me fuck you right there in the hallway if I had asked. Wouldn't you?" The first hit lands, harder than they were expecting, but well within their limits.

"Yes!" they hiss as he gently places his hand over the growing pink spot on their skin.

He smirks. "Maybe next time I will." The second hit lands on the other cheek, a little softer than the first, but just like before, his hand gently rubs where the crop struck flesh. "And we both know you're an even bigger slut for Akane." 

The third and fourth hits are consecutive and sting a bit more than the first. "Yes, but I belong to you!" The fifth lands the hardest and they loudly gasp at the pain, their fists balled up in the bedspread.

He immediately stops and sits down next to them on the bed. "Color?" he asks, tilting their face up toward his. A bead of sweat rolls down their forehead as they try and catch their breath.

"Green," they exhale, relaxing their hands and giving him a thumbs up.

His brows are furrowed and he's not totally convinced. "Are you sure?"

"I've got one more, right? Do it. Harder."

He nods and moves to stand behind them again. "Just remember you asked for this, you little slut." Six hits with a smack that echoes throughout the bedroom and they bury their face into the mattress to muffle their cry of both pain and pleasure.

He climbs onto the bed and pulls them to him, leaning their back against his chest. "Color?" he quietly asks again, wrapping his arms around their waist and resting his chin on their shoulder.

"Yellow," they sigh, their eyes flutter closed as his breath tickles their neck.

He nods and kisses their shoulder. "Ok. We can be done, if you want."

"No," they pout. "You're supposed to fuck me, too."

"But I don't have to, don't need to, not if you're at yellow. I don't want to push you."

They take his hands off their waist and place them on their breasts where their erect nipples are poking through their sweater. "Please," they beg.

They feel his teeth lightly graze across their shoulder and his hands slip under the low neckline of their sweater in response to their request. He palms their breasts and teases their nipples, eliciting soft moans and the occasional whine. They turn to face him, kiss him needily, hungrily, and then set their sights a little lower.

They quickly undo his pants and pull them completely off before reaching down to free him from his boxers. They make eye contact as they slowly take him into their mouth, their tongue lingering on his tip, teasing for just a moment before they finish taking in his full length. They suck and stroke and tease with their tongue until his hips suddenly jut forward and he reaches down to touch their face. "Damn it, Gorgeous," he pants, "get up here and let me fuck you."

They grin and waste no time repositioning themselves over top of him. They lift up the edge of their skirt and help guide him to their entrance. With a sharp snap of his hips he thrusts up into them, making them gasp at the sudden rush of pleasure. They pull off their sweater so he can continue to tease their nipples as they try to match his thrusts with their own.

His hands move to grip their hips as he begins to thrust harder, deeper, quickly building toward climax. "Fuck," he pants, "are you…?"

"Yes," they respond between gasps.

His fingers dig deeper into their skin as they lean back to brace themselves against his legs, their nails clawing into his thighs. And suddenly they're both crying out the other's name as they collapse on his chest, both a hot, sweaty mess of limbs and clothes.


End file.
